gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yagyuu Kyuubei
She's friend of Sarutobi since the Popularity Arc. Hey um, please stop misgendering Kyuubei, the evidence is in the wikia + read this post. And no, just becuase they go back to a 'female' body makes them female when they explicitly say they are 'neither male or female'. Dongurix (talk) 16:43, December 5, 2015 (UTC) -dgx I am a certified translator myself; please stop turning this article into a complex thing based on biased references. You have to learn more about Japanese Culture and the language to understand Hideaki Sorachi's jokes. -V. Just becuase Kyuubei is soft on Gintoki (Kyuubei still slammed him into a wall in the most recent chapter for physical contact) doesn't mean there's any love interest involved Tumblr was a mistake.Asshole Undead (talk) 18:26, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Lol whoever changed Kyuubei's gender according to their own ------- reasons needs to change it back, you're just making shit confusing, you literally have a quote right next to her profile that makes it clear Kyuubei is and wants to be a girl. Go shill your ---------- propaganda elsewhere. Subon (talk) 22:26, December 3, 2017 (UTC)tna Ok, FF, I 'fixed' my 'vandalization' even though this is a wikia and people can make whatever edits they want, and you're obviously not an admin (who don't seem to care about what we do here), but whatever. Dongurix (talk) 05:11, December 4, 2017 (UTC) stop putting gintoki in here you straight person that keeps vandalizing this page, this is so disrespectful. First of all sight your enteries. Second of all I didn’t add anything Gintoki has been here a for over a year. You have yet to provide a reason to remove it, as I t contains clearly listed examples. And yeas you did vandalize the page multiple times.FFMaverick01 (talk) 05:55, December 4, 2017 (UTC) I'm not going to sign anything. You don't have the basic respect for a LGBT+ character, putting nonsense on their wikia because you want to let them appear like a straight person or whatever. I frankly do not care id Gintoki has been on this wikia forever. I'm not vandalizing anything, no one pays attention this page but you and I, mate. I know we can play this cat- and mouse game, but that will not change the fact that Gintoki simply does not belong on the romantic interests category, only because Kyubei saves him a couple of times. Dongurix Do not delete my signature. As for anon I have done nothing disrespectful whatsoever. You have deleted clear examples that dictate contrary to your statement.you do know people can roll both ways righ, nevermind she’s depicted in other materiel next to his other love interests.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 06:12, December 4, 2017 (UTC) I'm very aware that people roll both ways. But not Kyubei. Kyubei may have respect towards Gintoki, because he is a good sword fighter, but I sure as hell can see it is not in a romantic way whatsoever. I don't think Kyubei feels any romantic feeling towards ANYONE except Tae. And the fact that you keep adding Gintoki in this page says enough about your stand on LGBT+ characters hun. There is literally examples that argue the opposite...you know the thing you keep deleting.... have you been listing to any of this conversation?--FFMaverick01 (talk) 06:24, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Also, I didn't delete your signature. I saw you hadn't signed, edited it, and then my edit overrode your edit because I didn't know you were editing. Sorry about that. Hey, at least I can own up to my mistakes. I can see why you say Kyuubei'd have the crush. Maybe it was a "woah this is a cool guy" sorta deal, but in the most recent arc, Silver Soul, Kyuubei only has eyes for Tae, saved Tae, was okay with dying for Tae... you caught up, mate? Even if there was something before, it's gone now. Dongurix (talk) 06:26, December 4, 2017 (UTC) No problem I made the mistake, thanks for trying to fix it. As fo being gone, it’s seems to be more a case of not explored lately(to be fair most cases of love interests on this wiki fall under this). Even Tae and Kyubei hasn’t been explored lately. I don’t see it as case of cool, it’s seem the cases are more or less definatly romantic in nature.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 06:44, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Your examples don't back up a lot though... Just because Kyubei felt like saving Gintoki, blushing once when he compliments her, does not equal romantic love. They are not my examples but they back up quite a bit, again is seems be a definite romantic nature. Again if it was a couple people who got this reaction out of her I would understand. But it’s just Gintoki, and as state the scenarios are romantic in nature. Like I also said she’s still shown among his other “love interests” in official material And openings. Since you joined the conversation can you please Sign at the end of posts, wiki rules not mine.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 06:44, December 4, 2017 (UTC) ...you straight person that keeps vandalizing this page... Did you just assume someone's sexual orientation? You truly are a bigot yourself, shame. Asshole Undead (talk) 14:26, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Thanks to you people, this page just gets more and more confusing. Kyuubei is a girl, period. This got sorted out pretty fast right after her arc, there's nothing more to it. Again, as the quote of the character itself right next to her profile proves. As for her "crush" on Gintoki, it simply never was. It has nothing to do with her sorting out her "gender identity", he's simply one of her best friends. Tae is the only canon love interest. Go shill your gender studies elswhere where it's more appropriate instead of trying to go againts the facts in hopes of pushing your headcanon. Subon (talk) 15:20, December 4, 2017 (UTC) And thanks to you this talk page is more toxic. You assume awful lot about your opinion when actual facts argue the oppisite. As stated for her being a love interests any of my above pots argue against your point. Now everyone be nice or don’t addd anything please.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 15:49, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Subo, you are the only one here that talks some sense, thank you. The show was pretty clear on Kyuunei's closure on gender identity, as the character's own quote was. Asshole Undead (talk) 15:58, December 4, 2017 (UTC) If you’re here to argue about gender identity open up a new topic.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 16:00, December 4, 2017 (UTC) I did not say anything about gender though.... just about romantic feelings lmfao... and only straight people are the ones that ship Kyubei with Gintoki or any other guy. The moment I see a lesbian ship Kyubei with Gintoki, I owe you 300 yen. The gender disscusion began before you. If you guys wish to discuss it open up a new topic.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 20:51, December 4, 2017 (UTC) User:Utsutsu Utsutsu (talk) 22:11, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Edit War I noticed an edit war with the Kyuubei page. I have restored it to before the anon changed her gender. She is still a woman, she just was no more conforming to gender stereotypes. This also extends to love interest. For the moment please leave it as is. If there is more edit wars then I will have no choice but to protect the page from further edits. I will also leave this talk page alone. Thank You. -VBrannon (talk) 18:54, December 5, 2017 (UTC)